


We've Got A War To Win

by spiffystreets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffystreets/pseuds/spiffystreets
Summary: "As Tommy opened his eyes, he felt the warm sun on his face. There was a cool breeze blowing, gently rustling his hair and there was the feeling of laying in soft grass."What if the afterlife wasn't just an empty plane of existence?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	We've Got A War To Win

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Tommy pleaded.

Dream loomed ever closer, murder in his eyes. The blonde tried to run away, but Dream seized him and knocked his head against the dark stone floor.

"Stop..." Tommy whispered as the world around him faded to black.

\---

As Tommy opened his eyes, he felt the warm sun on his face. There was a cool breeze blowing, gently rustling his hair and there was the feeling of laying in soft grass. As Tommy slowly opened his eyes, the sun greeted him. He groaned and sat up, the feeling of a heavy coat on his shoulders.  
  


When Tommy had fully "woken up" he finally realized where he was sitting. He was in L'manberg, pre-Eret's betrayal. There he was, wearing a pristine uniform, hat laying in the grass behind him, sword at his side. A smile made it's way onto his face as he spotted Wilbur in the distance. The two made eye contact as Tommy stood up. Wilbur yelled something before running over to Tommy to greet him.  
  


"Glad you woke up, I was worried you were dead or something."  
Tommy halfheartedly laughed at Wilbur's comment. He was sure he had died in the prison. L'manberg had been gone for a while and suddenly he's standing in it. This surely has to be a hallucination or something.  
  


"Yeah uh, no I was just taking a nice nap." Tommy didn't really know what to say. He was just in a grimy prison with Dream and now here he is.  
  


"'A nice nap.' Yeah, I'm pretty sure a nice nap isn't thirteen hours long." Wilbur teased.

"Yeah, yeah I was tired. Lay off of me why don't you?" The blonde lightly shoved Wilbur.

"Still can't believe you called that a nap. Now hurry up and get to the van, we've got plans to discuss." Wilbur patted Tommy on the head before heading back to the drug van that started it all.

Tommy smiled as he took in his surroundings before grabbing his hat off the ground and following in Wilbur's footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> first dsmp fic lmao hope ya like


End file.
